Adult!
by Dyorit
Summary: Remaja seperti Kyungsoo itu mudah terpengaruhi oleh cerita seseorang. Apalagi seseorang yang pintar merayu seperti Luhan, dan pada ahirnya seorang Kim Jongin-lah yang harus mengalah. KaiSoo/KaiD.O/NC-17 (not sure)


Tittle: Adult

Author: Dyorit

Genre: *tulit tulit tulit*

Rating: M (_for sex scene_)

Length: ONESHOOT

Pair: Kyungsoo—Jongin

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang menyayanginya. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, LEMON, LIME, NC, Not Childern, Shounen-ai, boy x boy, boys love boys, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut, pendek banget.

Author's Note: disini gue bikin **UMUR KYUNGSOO LEBIH MUDA DARI JONGIN**, gue harap dengan tulisan bold+capslock kaga nyante ini yang baca ini kaga bakal tanya "Kyungsoo lebih muda dari Jongin?". bukan gue kejam sadis ato apapun karena sesungguhnya gue bukan Afgan jadi gue kaga ada hak buat nyanyi sadis -_-)v. mangapkanlah kalo ff ini kaga hot mao bagaimanapun gue juga bukan tukang jualan cabe. Mungkin kalo cabe-cabean iye*tabok saja gue*. Gue kasih tips biar ni ff bisa keliatan hot bingitzz*ngalay dulu brader*, pertama baca ini ff di atas kompor, kedua makan tahu goreng yang di jejelin cabe inget cabe bukan cabe-cabean/?, ketiga baca ini ff sambil nontonin cowok seksi olah raga ato paling kaga pamer abs*o-yeah give me jongin abs :v*

~…~

Hal yang paling menyebalkan dari memiliki wajah _innocent _adalah kau akan sering di anggap bercanda saat mengajak pasanganmu menikmati malam dengan bersenggama di dalam kamar hingga pagi menjelang, bukan masalah jika memang kau adalah seorang _innocent _yang sebenarnya. Tetapi mau bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang laki-laki, masih muda, dengan hormon yang melonjak dan terus bergejolak hanya dengan sentuhan kecil seperti; kecup, lumat. Jawaban seperti:

"_Kau belum cukup umur"_ bukanlah jawaban yang tepat untuk meredakan gejolak masa mudamu

Salah satu orang yang menerima akibat itu adalah seorang remaja bernama Do Kyungsoo, umurnya belum genap 18 tahun sedangkan kekasihnya adalah seorang mahasiswa dengan otak dewasanya yang lebih mementingkan kedewasaan dan batasan umur daripada hormon masa mudanya

"Tak bisakah kita tidur seranjang dan melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada suatu sore saat ia berkunjung ke apartemen Jongin—kekasihnya—membawakan sup rumput laut dan hendak menginap. Lelaki dengan mata tajam itu menurunkan kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau—"

"Kita baru boleh tidur seranjang saat umurku delapan belas tahun" potong Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapan Jongin, lelaki yang lebih tua hanya dapat terkekeh saat melihat Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal, "Tapi itu hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, kita dapat mempercepatnya. Temanku yang bernama Luhan memberi tahuku bahwa melakukan seks akan lebih panas daripada bara api. Dan aku sedang kedinginan sekarang"

"Perlukah aku menaikkan suhu pemanasnya?" tanyanya, Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia yakin setelah ini pasti kekasihnya akan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bagaima kalau kita keluar mencari makanan hangat?"

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tuan Kim. Aku sedang dalam zona serius dengan ucapanku sendiri" Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Jongin. Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu dengan serta merta menarik Kyungsoo kedalam rengkuhan lengannya

"Jadi biarkan aku mendengar cerita tentang seks temanmu yang bernama Luhan. Dan akan kupikirkan, jika alasan kau iri masuk akal aku akan langsung menyeretmu ke kamar besok setelah aku pulang kuliah tentunya" ucapnya dengan dagu menancap di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih mungil melingkarkan lengannya di punggung lelaki yang lebih besar disertai sebuah senyum lebar yang mengembang

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan? Tidak akan mengalihkan pembicaraan kan?" Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jika kekasihnya mengangguk. Maka di mulailah ceritanya, tentang bagaimana Luhan mendapatkan seks pertamanya, bagaimana Luhan menikmati dengan tubuh yang seakan bergerak sendiri menyambut milik kekasihnya, dan lain sebagainya. Dia bahkan membuka rahasianya jika ia dan Luhan sering menontong _blue film_

Kyungsoo mencengkram tali ranselnya erat-erat sambil menendangi kerikil-kerikil yang berada di depannya, entah kenapa ia jadi ragu sendiri saat mendengar cerita Luhan tentang bagaimana sakitnya seks pertama. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sepasang _sneakers _berada di depan sepatunya, dengan perlahan ia mendongak dan menemukan Jongin beserta wajah penuh senyumnya yang membuat kedua mata lelaki berkulit coklat itu membentuk sabit

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya" ujarnya dengan sebuah seringai, Kyungsoo sedikit tersikap saat melihat seringai yang berasal dari kekasihnya. Belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat seringai semenakutkan itu dari sang kekasih selama mereka berhubungan, "Dan kuharap kau sudah siap menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya"

Dan Kyungsoo baru menyadarinya, menyadari jika ia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi atau sekedar menolak. Karena dialah yang meminta. Lelaki berkulit coklat itu membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih kemudian memberi hadiah kecil berupa kecupan di sudut bibirnya. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersadar dari lamunannya

"Aku mencintaimu, jadi percayakan semuanya padaku" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dalam. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kemudian dengan gerakan yang agak ragu si mungil mengangguk

"Hei, sayang. Tidak usah setegang itu, aku akan bermain dengan baik padamu. Percayalah" ucap Jongin saat melihat keasihnya yang sedang ia tindih terlihat sangat gelisah

"Aku sedang mencoba setenang yang aku bisa. Jadi berhentilah bicara aku sedang mencobanya" rengeknya. Jongin terkekeh, kekasihnya benar-benar terlihat manis jika sudah merengek

"Sebenarnya kita bisa berhen—"

"Tidak! Aku adalah laki-laki dan aku harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ucapanku. Aku yang meminta dan aku tidak akan mundur" Jongin menggeleng kecil dengan sebuah tawa halus, kemudian menguburkan wajahnya pada perpotongan antara bahu dan leher sang kekasih. Menghasilkan sebuah lenguhan kecil dari si mungil

"Betapa manisnya" ucap Jongin dengan wajah yang masih terkubur di perpotongan leher sang kekasih. Kyungsoo kembali mendesah saat merasakan getaran akibat Jongin yang berbicara, tanpa sadar celananya menyempit. Terlalu sesak dan tidak nyaman. Dengan gerakan tergesa Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin, menghasilkan kerutan bingung dari lelaki berkulit coklat itu

Jongin membulatkan mulutnya menjadi bulat sempurna saat melihat Kyungsoo yang mencoba melepaskan _zipper _celana sekolahnya. Dengan sigap tangan Jongin meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, menghentikan gerakan si mungil yang hendak menurunkan resletingnya, membuahkan desahan kecewa yang meluncur keras dari kedua belah bibir si mungil. Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang mudah terangsang ternyata, kini Jongin akan mulai mencatat di dahinya sendiri untuk tidak membawa Kyungsoo ke Club malam atau tempat dimana PDA sudah menjadi sesuatu yang lazim,

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, kau hanya perlu berbaring dan menikmati" bisik Jongin seduktif dengan sebelah tangan mendorong dada Kyungsoo untuk kembali berbaring, si mungil menurut ia kembali berbaring. Menyerahkan urusan bawahnya kepada yang lebih berpengalaman

Jongin dengan segera meraih milik Kyungsoo, menggengamnya kemudian memompanya dengan gerakan perlahan. Membuat Kyungsoo melenguh keras dan menaikan pinggulnya meminta lebih. Jongin dengan senang hati mulai menaikkan temponya sesuai dengan keinginan Kyungsoo

"Bagaiman rasanya?" tanyanya saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah dengan beberapa bulir keringat menetes

"Lu—luar biasa—hh" jawab Kyungsoo terbata, Jongin memainkan kukunya di lubang kencing Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menjerit karena telah meraih puncaknya dengan begitu mudah. Ia tahu ini kali pertama Kyungsoo merasakan seperti ini, jadi ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat kesan 'menyenangkan' dalam kegiatan mereka

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal meminta padaku setelah ini, sayang" bisik Jongin kemudian menggigit telinga Kyungsoo dengan sedikit tarikan, si mungil sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Tenaganya terkuras habis pasca klimaks

Tangan Jongin terulur meraih laci nakas di dekat ranjang. Menarik keluar _lube _dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Kyungsoo menunduk, memandang Jongin yang kini sedang sibuk melumasi penisnya. Kyungsoo sadar jika Jongin akan langsung pada intinya, tidak aka nada peregangan bagi lubangnya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu malahan jika Jongin bukanlah seseorang yang suka berbasa-basi (dan ia tidak mengira itu juga berpengaruh pada permainan mereka)

Kyungsoo kembali melenguh tersengal saat merasakan jari Jongin yang panjang dan dingin menyentuh permukaan anusnya. Tubuhnya yang terlampau sensitive selalu bereaksi dengan liar dalam setiap sentuhan Jongin. Tidak banyak bicara hanya saling menyentuh sudah dapat mengungkapkan bagaimana nikmatnya keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersenggama

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Jongin penuh cinta, kemudian menyesap leher Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan ujung tumpul yang berasal dari penisnya menekan permukaan berkerut milik sang kekasih

Kyungsoo melenguh dan mendesis pada saat bersamaan saat merasakan penis kekasihnya menerobos lubangnya. Ingatkan Kyungsoo agar berterima kasih pada Jongin tentang _lube _yang membuatnya tidak terlalu tersiksa akibat lubangnya yang kering, sementara Jongin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dengan mata terfokus pada penisnya yang perlahan tenggelam dalam lubang si mungil

Kyungsoo menganga dengan kepala mendongak saat merasakan penis Jongin dapat menerobos lubangnya dengan sempurna, tidak ada waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk sekedar mengambil nafas karena kejadian berikutnya adalah nafasnya yang semakin tersengal di karenakan penis Jongin yang langsung memompa lubangnya. Gerakan pertaman masih terasa menyakitkan, gerakan kedua menghasilkan desisan antara nikmat dan sakit yang tercipta dari bibirnya, sedangkan gerakan ketiga adalah sebuah sihir paling ampuh untuk membuat Kyungsoo mendesah nyaring

Jongin mempompa lubangnya dengan tempo yang lambat tetapi terasa kuat di setiap tusukannya. Ini belum cukup Kyungsoo ingin lebih jadi ia mulai menggerakkan bokongnya berlawahan arah dengan gerakan keluar-masuk penis Jongin. Menyambut setiap tusukan penuh tenaga dari kekasihnya

"Le—lebih—hh—cep—hh—cepath—hh" rengeknya, kembali Jongin menuruti permintaan sang kekasih. Menusuk titik terdalam Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kesusahan karena dinding rektum Kyungsoo yang masih terlalu erat menjepit penisnya. Dengan perbandingan antara sakit (karena penisnya terasa seperti di remukan dengan gerakan halus) dan sulit Jongin memutuskan memasukan serta salah satu jarinya, mencoba meregangkan rektum Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menjerit untuk beberapa waktu saat jari Jongin menembus serta tubuhnya, tetapi kemudian jeritan itu berubah menjadi desahan yang di sertai lenguhan keras saat jari Jongin bergerak konstan bersama penis Jongin yang bergerak keluar-masuk mempompa

Otaknya terasa mencair bersamaan dengan rasa nikmat yang mengguyur tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga jari kakinya yang menggulung mencengkram seprei di bawahnya. Sementara Jongin semakin kasar menggerakkan pinggul beserta jarinya saat ia merasa sudah semakin dekat dengan puncaknya. Tetapi sebelum Jongin sempat meraih puncaknya Kyungsoo menjerit menumpahkan maninya untuk yang kedua kalinya

Ia membelai wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sudah teramat kelelahan, mengecup kedua mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam kemudian beralih ke pucuk hidung Kyungsoo yang masih mencoba menghirup udara. Lelaki dengan kulit coklat itu kembali sibuk dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat setiap detiknya, ia sudah mencabut keluar jarinya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan lebih memilih menangkup kedua sisi pinggang Kyungsoo dikarenakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang semakin tersentak dalam setiap hujamannya

Sebuah geraman yang terdengar menggesek gendang telinga Kyungsoo mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan rasa hangat dalam lubangnya. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin telah meraih puncaknya untuk yang pertama kali, tak ia sangka rasa dari seks pertama bisa senikmat ini. Rasanya terlalu menakjubkan untuk di katakan. Keduanya terengah dalam sensasi pasca klimaks

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah yang kembali terkubur pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Kyungsoo. Dada mereka yang bersentuhan saling mendorong saat mengambil udara

"_Spectacular_!" jawab Kyungsoo mencoba mengeraskan suaranya, tetapi sebagaimanapun ia mencobanya suaranya masih terdengar seperti mendesah diantara tarikan nafasnya

Mereka berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat hingga Kyungsoo dengan gerakan cepat membalik keadaan dengan duduk di atas perut Jongin yang terbaring di atas kasur. Lelaki mungil itu memasang wajah sesensual mungkin di hadapan Jongin dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang terlihat liar tetapi terkesan manis dan jari telujuk yang mengitari pusar sang kekasih

"Mmmhhh…. Aku mau lagi" rengeknya. Jongin menyeringai mendengar rengekan Kyungsoo yang terdengar teramat manis, kemudian dengan segera ia kembali menyerang kekasihnya. Meneruskan sesuatu yang belum selesai di antara mereka berdua hingga pagi menjelang

END

P.S: gue kaga ngedit ini ff, gue terlalu males/?. Jadi jikalau kalian menemukan typo yang teramat banyak tidak tertahankan mohon mangap*sungkem*. Ff ini pernah di share di salah satu fp kaisoo hunhan


End file.
